This invention relates to an ink-jet recording head which provides flying drops of ink to form an image on a recording medium, and more particularly to an improved recording head formed from a synthetic resin for an ink-on-demand type ink jet printer.
An ink-jet recording head is by far easier to form from a high molecular weight resin, particularly an amorphous thermoplastic resin than from glass or metal. However, a head formed from such a resin has a serious disadvantage due to the physical properties of the resin. There is a greater angle of contact between the ink and the surface of the head formed of the resin than when the surface of the head is formed from glass or metal. When the recording head formed of resin is fed with ink, bubble are likely to form in the pressure chamber and are difficult to remove therefrom. These bubbles are likely to result in the failure of the head to provide proper recording function.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an ink-jet recording head formed from a synthetic resin having properties comporable to that of a recording head formed of glass.